Return
by Weskette
Summary: Jill waits for Chris's return.


**Return**

Jill sat impatiently at the airport. She knew he'd land soon but desperately wanted to see him. Once. She had been able to talk to him once. It had been a five minute phone call over a week prior. They had spoke in hushed tones, trying to get as much in as possible over the short time they could talk. It had ended with a rushed "I'll see you soon. Love you!" from him before the call was ended. But in the next ten minutes, his plane would land and he'd be back.

The brunette stood and began to pace back and forth. She stared out the large windows, ignoring the other people in the airport. Flight twenty-nine. Flight twenty-nine. Where the hell was flight twenty-nine? Goddamit, why'd he have to be on flight twenty-nine anyway? It always made her think of that teenage soap opera, Flight Twenty-nine Down with the black kid with the afro and the blonde cheerleader chick. If he ended up stranded on an island or something like that, she'd hunt him down and drag him back to civilization by his ear.

There it was. Flight twenty-nine. Landing.

She paused to watch it's landing gear touch the ground before resuming to pace. He'd be out soon. Soon, though, wasn't soon enough. She bit her lip and crossed her arms. She only stopped when passengers began to leave the plane. She stared at those filing back into the airport and waited. And then she saw him. He looked no worse for wear. At most, he looked tired.

The B&E expert tried to walk towards him, but found her legs frozen. Chris, though, was able to go towards her. They found themselves suddenly inches apart, but both were speechless. He dropped the backpack he was carrying and pulled her into his arms. "Oh God, Jill..." He buried his face against her neck and inhaled. She smelled just as he remembered, spicy but also like vanilla. It was a thoroughly addictive scent for him.

The hug seemed to last for an hour, though it was only a few minutes at most. "Are you okay?" Jill asked as they pulled away.

"I'm fine. What about you? Barry said you were hurt," Chris spoke, his hands on her shoulders.

Jill's hand went to her shoulder and she hesitated to answer. "I'm fine. We should go. I've been staying in a hotel for the past few weeks."

"What happened to my apartment?" he asked.

"I got what I could, but it's being watched. Do you have any more luggage?" He shook his head no. "C'mon..." She took his hand and led the way.

The hotel wasn't as horrible as hotels could get. It was actually pretty decent. Clean with a big bathroom. The bed was comfortable enough too.

As soon as the door closed, she pulled him down into a kiss. "I missed you so much." They held the kiss for a few moments, the need for each other's bodies too much. His hand tangled into her hair, his tongue exploring her mouth. She was overwhelmed with the fact he was actually there. The sensation of his lips was all she needed to be instantly calmed. No more fear of the future, no more uncertainty, at least not while he was there. They pulled apart to breath for a moment. Jill pressed her forehead to the center of his collarbone. He settled his hands on her hips and rested his cheek on the top of her head. He guided her over to the couch where they sat side by side.

She took notice of his yawning and pulled him down so his head rested on her lap. "You should get some sleep." He shook his head.

"I wanna talk to you..." he murmured, taking her hand. Her opposite hand began to comb through his hair.

"We can talk tomorrow. We can do more than that. But you," she sighed. "You need sleep."

He kissed the top of her knee. "I look forward to both talking and more then... But... Talk to me. Tell me what happened in the city so I can at least hear your voice."

The brunette sighed again. "So much happened..." She squeezed his hand, talking in a low voice. "Brad... I watched him die. And Carlos, well... He saved my life a few times. Not as many as you have, of course..." Chris felt a drop of water fall onto his cheek. He looked up to see her wiping away a tear from her cheek. "And I have nightmares about all of it. I got infected, Chris. My dreams are filled with me changing into some mutated beast... Killing everyone around me... I, I don't..." She broke off, unable to continue. He sat up and took her in his arms.

"Shh... It'll be okay." He carried her over to the bed and slipped her under the covers. He took the place beside her and pulled her close. She lightly kissed him with salty lips.

"I hate," she stated.

"You hate what, V?"

"Just about everything but you," the brunette answered, cuddling up to him. "Maybe we should've been regular police. But noooo, we had to be on the kickass talented people team."

He chuckled. He kissed her forehead. "We'll get through it. For now, though, let's get some sleep." She nodded.

Jill watched his face as he slowly slipped into sleep. He seemed to share nightmare like she had, his lips turning into a frown, his hands twitching for the gun he didn't have with him. He shifted, rolling onto his stomach and half capturing her with an arm over her waist and his cheek pressed against her shoulder. His frown disappeared after she kissed him once more, lightly. "You're right, Chris. We will get through it."


End file.
